Green Sharingan
by HighKeyMars
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, it's a fact of life. So when Danzo make one in an early celebration, it changes his plans for the future in ways that he could never understand. No pairings decided, there will be no M/M pairings. Rated T for cursing and mild/minor gore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This starts right before and during the Chunin Exam** **'s Invasion. This is obviously an AU.**

Danzo looked at the Root Ninja in front of him, Luci (LOO-CHI), who kneed waiting for instructions. He was wearing a blank Anbu mask and had on a solid black long sleeve shirt and pants, along with that he had a gray vest over his shirt and black boots. The only thing that wasn't textbook about his ANBU uniform was the 2 foot blade that laid across his lower back. Danzo looked at his most prized project and said "Rise Luci, I is with great honor that I release you from Root and into the outside world. As of today, you will only follow the orders of the Hokage." What Danzo did not say, but thought was 'because after today, I will be the Hokage'. Luci nodded and disappeared in a burst of fire.

With Luci

Luci sat in the shadows of the Hokage's Throne that the Hokage was using to watch the Chunin Exams. Luci watched as the Nine Tail's Host beat the Hyuga Prodigy with a clever plan of endurance and a last second hit, the bursting from the ground for a uppercut, it seems that Kakashi was doing an outstanding job training their weapon to protect the village. It seemed like the perfect plan too, make our secret weapon seem like an idiot and harmless, then crush your opponents in 'surprise attacks'. Luci could help but think 'Wow, Kakashi really is some kind of genius because the Weapon truly is deceiving'. Luci had no idea that Naruto was actually an idiot on borderline retarded int terms of intelligence.

Luci watched as the Nara heir battled that Suna Girl in a war of wits. The Nara gave up in the end only after he basically won the fight, as expected of the lazy clan heir, The Suna Puppet user gave up before he could fight Shino, Fu's cousin if Luci remembered correctly, both of which were of the Aburame Clan, they were bug users. The final match, which was actually the second match that got pushed back due to Sasuke Uchiha being absent, was between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert from Suna. Sasuke appeared at the last second, just barely managing to not get disqualified and began to fight against Gaara in a manner that seemed similar to Might Gai's style. The difference was that Gai and his pupil were fast and better versed in this technique and thus were better at it and knew it's weaknesses and how to avoid them.

Sasuke seemingly withdrew from the fight to analyze the ball of sand that Gaara had created around. Luci saw a simple solution, Sasuke was an Uchiha, thus he could use the Grand Fireball Justu, and could really make Gaara feel the heat. Luci blew his cover when instead of doing the smart thing, Sasuke use Chidori, the lightning technique that sounded like birds, which cost much more charka than the Fireball Justu. Sasuke shoved him arm that was coated in lightning threw the ball of sand into Gaara's shoulder, and almost immediately feathers began to fall from the sky.

The Hokage, with Luci in his shadow, jumped up on the closest roof, was unsurprised when the Kazekage jumped up on to the roof as well and pulled off his face to reveal himself as Orochimaru. Four figure appeared on the corners of the roof and sealed the 3 of them in a purple barrier, and protected themselves with the same barrier. Orochimaru smiled and said "So, the great Hokage all alone at my mercy, how precious" and charge forward in a blur of color.

Luci decided to make his presence known and appeared out of seemingly thin air, kicking the snake-like being back. He landed next to the Hokage and said "Orochimaru, Ninja Registration number 002300, one of the legendary Sannin and the infamous snake summoner. It would seem that it is time that you meet your end here. For any rotting part of the tree must be yanked from the roots up."

Orochimaru laughed and said "I find that hard to believe as this old man can barely stand and your 40 years to young to provide me any time of challenge." Luci frowned and vanished form view form both the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, who said "Well Sarutobi-Sensei, I must-" His words were cut off by the squirt of blood and the slicing of his left arm. Orochimaru looked at the blood that squirted out of the wound with interest and said "Hm, there appears to be more to you than I previously thought. So, after I kill Sarutobi, I will use you as an experiment." Luci smiled and said "I don't think so, you're down an arm and the Hokage is the Hokage still not because he looks good in that hat, but because there are still few that can match him." Orochimaru chuckled and replied "You make a valid point, but on the other hand. You've done no damage at all."

Orochimaru's mouth stretched and out of him mouth came another Orochimaru, in perfect health, that was already going through hand signs. Orochimaru finished his hand signs and the duo of Luci and Hiruzen Sarutobi braced themselves for an attack. They were both surprised when instead of an attack of any kind, they saw 2 coffins burst out of the ground, that said "First" and "Second". Luci looked at the coffins and said "Is this were you plan to bury us?" His answer came from Hiruzen "No, this is the Second's technique, The Impure Resurrection Technique." The coffins opened to reveal 2 figures that had a pealing paper look to them. The first was a tall tan man who had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore red and black samurai. The other was pale with white hair and gray eyes, he wore a blue samurai outfit.

Luci looked at both and said "The First and Second Hokage, this is will be a difficult fight don't you agree Hokage sir."

Hiruzen looked at Luci, and said "After we defeat this threat we will really have to discuss who you are and where you came from." Luci nodded and took off his mask to reveal a youthful face of about 19, that was pale and was framed by brown hair. The biggest surprise was his piercing green eyes that held a gray ring around. Orochimaru looked at Luci and said "So you did survive all those years ago."

Hiruzen looked puzzled and said "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru smiled and said "This is one of my many experiments, I was trying to create the perfect Uchiha, this is it. He is a perfect mixture of Senju and Uchiha. I believe that he could unlock Wood Release, I never got to find out. However, now that I have the chance, I want to capture you." Luci glared at the missing ninja and replied "I would like to see you try."

Orochimaru smiled and pulled 2 kunai that had tags on them and shoved them into the back of the 2 dead Hokages and all of a sudden there was burst of charka, the two dead Hokages when from looking like paper maches to perfect replicates of the two. They rushed forward one attacking high and the other attacking low, Luci stepped out and blocked both attacks with ease. Pulling his sword of the small of his back, where it laid horizontally, Luci burst into attack removing both of the dead Hokages' heads in one motion.

Luci turned to Orochimaru and said "Poor copied of the originals aren't going to cut it in this-" He was cut off as he stopped and turned to slice through a leg that was aimed at his head by the First Hokage.

Hiruzen jump kicked the Second and said "The only to defeat them is to seal them or destroy them completely.

Luci nodded and said "You handle Orochimaru, and I will handle the reanimated Hokages sir." Hiruzen nodded and took off towards Orochimaru.

Luci smiled and said "Like all Uchiha before me, I learned of the legendary Hashirama Senju and his lackey brother, unfortunately for the both of you,I will put both of you down, this time for good," With that Luci channeled charka into his eye and blinked to reveal a green sharingan.

With Naruto

Naruto was running through the trees trying to catch up to Sasuke, and could help but think 'It seems like I'm always trying to catch up to Sasuke' and turned to Sakura and the Summoned Dog that Kakashi had summoned. He asked the dog "How much longer until we catch up to them?" The Dog sniffed and said "It wouldn't be long now, they stopped, so I say that we'll be there in about 3 minutes." Naruto nodded and thought 'Hold on Sasuke, we're on our way.' With that thought Naruto began to push himself to go faster. With a burst of energy, he flew further and further in to the trees outside of Konoha as he was a man on a mission.

 **So, what did you think of my new and improved version of The Green Sharingan. I hoped that you enjoyed it, as this was more of a teaser chapter than anything else, as future chapters will have more than 1500 words. So, good bye until next time and if your waiting for the update of my story The Duo Just Trying To Save the World and Survive High School, it's coming sooner than you think and there will be a few surprises in there that I know people wouldn't be expecting,**

 **Rewritten on August 19** **th** **2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Luci looked at the 2 undead Hokages in front of him, before positioning his sword into a defensive stance. The Second Hokage dashed forward and Luci, kicked him in the gut. Slicing his head off and throwing the body toward his brother, he plunged his sword into the ground and rushed through hand signs and said "Fire Style: Final Burial" and unleashed a tsunami of fire out of him mouth that wrapped itself around the reanimated titans. Luci smirked before staying "Wind Style: Tornado Storm" and out of his hands burst large tornado that hit the fire and became a fire filled tornado that destroyed everything that it touched. Luci didn't lower his guard though as he knew that Hashirama wasn't someone to be defeated so easily and his sidekick of a brother was a legend in his own right. Luci sensed something appear behind him and turned and swung his sword, just in time to lob off Hashirama's legs.

Luci jumped up, as Hashirama hands turned into trees at shot at him, only to be hit in the head by the Second Hokage. Luci thought he heard something being said by one of the brother, as he shot downward only to be batted back up by the Wood Release of Hashirama. Luci substituted with Hashirama as the Second Hokage attempted to run him through with a water sword. Looking over at Hiruzen's fight, Luci was surprised to see that it was going in Hiruzen favor so heavily. That's when it hit Luci, that Orochimaru had to fuel not only his own techniques, but those of Hashirama and his brother. Luci focused back on his own fight and used his Sharingan to dodge a wall of water and slice through the weak point of the tree, Hashirama had tried to hit him with, Luci then land a stab into Hashirama's stomach, only for the dead legend to curse loudly "FUCKING SHIT, THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER!" Luci arched an eyebrow at the colorful language and the reanimated ability to speak.

Hashirama smirked at Luci's expression and said "That twisted child, Orochimaru is far to distracted to oversee every aspect of our fight, so our own personality is being to take over, although the message of killing eye is still there." Luci nodded before channeling lightning through his sword and slicing Hashirama in half. Luci jumped back and said "So, does this mean that you can help me in any way." Hashirama laughed and said "Look at the balls on this one brother, I like this one" then to Luci "Yes, the only way to beat us is to seal our souls or to destroy our bodies completely." Luci nodded and made a cross sign with is hands and said "Shadow Clone Justu" and made 4 clones of himself appear and move away from the fight. Luci began to channel charka through his eyes, while they were closed and said "You know that I always wished to me the teachers of the man who raised, Danzo, but now that I have. I wonder how Danzo began such a master of the shadows, but it doesn't matter because this ends now." Opening his eyes he revealed a Sharingan that instead of the normal 3 tomeos, instead had a triangle that was curved. Luci stared at the shocked duo who's first thoughts were 'Madara'

With Naruto

Naruto and his useless sidekicks in Sakura and Kakashi's summoned dog, arrived at Sasuke's location to find him beaten and battered with next to no charka left. The saw Gaara had sand covering him making him look like some kind of monster. Naruto grit his teeth as he knew this was the influence of the One Tailed Beast. Naruto looked at the exhausted Sasuke, and said "Don't worry about it, I will defeat him and then we can go back to the village." Sasuke stared at Naruto's back and said "Listen, you don't have any type of idea about what you're going up against. He is on kind of different level, a level higher than anything we have ever faced. He can't be beat by u-" Naruto didn't finish listening to Sasuke and just exploded toward Gaara in a burst of speed that Sasuke could barely keep up with. Naruto reeled back his first and punched Gaara in the face, Gaara stood there as if it wouldn't affect because the Uchiha hadn't, so what chance did this nobody have? The punch hit and to everyone's surprise, Gaara flew back and crashed through a tree before hitting the one behind it and coming to a stop.

Gaara smiled and said "Finally, a challenge worth giving to mother. The Uchiha was a red herring, a false showing. He showed promise, but in the end, he proved that he was liked everyone else, a weak pathetic excuse for a human. But you, you are showing that you are worthy of giving to-" Gaara was once again stopped by a kick to his throat and Naruto grabbed onto his arm and launched him through the woods. As Gaara flew through the woods, Naruto made his cross sign and shouted out "Multi-Shadow Clone Justu" and the seemingly hundreds clones burst forward and raced past the flying Gaara and about 25 of them all place explosive tags on Gaara and the rest began to kick him up into the air. Finally, the real Naruto jumped up and with a foot laced in orange, kicked Gaara launching him into the air, way above the tree and Naruto said "Kai" and all of the tags on Gaara exploded and Gaara was sent crashing down into the forest floor beaten and broken.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with great anger, as why was this _**nobody**_ able to do what he could not. What made him so special that he could do what Sasuke was unable to. The curse mark on his shoulder throbbed and Sakura ran over to check on him as he cried out in pain. Naruto also turned to Sasuke and said "So, what happened here Sasuke, did you get beat by this guy?" Sasuke coughed and heard a voice say " _ **lie**_ " in his head and he said "No, it was this guy and like 50 other, but I totally took care of those loser. I just got to tired from beating them up and this guy took advantage of me." That puppet guy with face paint who was also from Suna, said "He's lying their was only 2 of us here and only Gaara fought anyone." Sasuke glared at him and replied "Shut up before I take advantage of you." It got really silent after that, until there was a rumbling from below. All of a sudden, sand burst from the forest floor and destroyed all of Naruto's clones. Naruto signed and said "How did we forget about this guy." The sand formed a weird sand dog-raccoon thing that had a very long tail. Naruto looked around and said "What is that?" Not getting a response, Naruto looked up to see on the forehead of the sand being, there was a little red dot. To everyone else, it was just that, a red dot, but to Naruto, who could see that far, it was Gaara.

The sand being opened it's mouth and said "You stupid Uzumaki, did you really think that you could defeat me so easily?" Naruto smiled and said "It never hurts to hope it's that easy." Gaara looked at Naruto with pure anger and roared "I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU. YOU MISSERBALE PIECE OF SHIT. THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOU BODY." Naruto yawned and said "You'll have to get in line for that." With that being said, Gaara spoke "That's it, everyone DIES NOW!Possum Sleeping Justu" The next second the eyes of the Sand being go from dull to life like, and Gaara sinks into the sand beings head. The being roars and says "WHOAAAAAAAA, IT FEELS GREAT TO BE OUT IN THE OPEN. WAIT A SECOND, IS THAT KURAMA THAT I SENSE, I'LL FUCKING DESTROY THAT FUCKER, SAND BURIAL" All of a second, Naruto was surrounded sand that began to wrap around him, and Naruto's only thought was 'Why does this only happen to me?'

With Luci and Hiruzen

Luci dropped to the ground and substituted with a piece of wood. Luci dodged a water blade and Luci swung his sword and said "Watch where your swinging that, that could take some one's eye out." The Second Hokage smirked and said "I don't see how that is my problem." Luci smiled and jumped up as trees burst out of where he was and Luci sliced through that and looked to see how his clones were doing preparing the seal. Seeing that they were almost complete, Luci made a ram sign and bellowed out a blast of flames, that burned even though Hashirama's wood release. Luci channeled lightning through his body and burst forward and sliced through Hashirama and said "I am getting annoyed by this and I didn't think that I could get annoyed."

Luci sensed something behind him, and spun around to catch Hiruzen. Placing the oldest living Kage on his feet, Luci could feel the pure exhaustion pour out of the older man. He was on his last legs now and if Luci didn't do something quick, this would turn into a 3 on 1 fight. Something that he couldn't win. It was easier to take on the reanimated Hokages, because Orochimaru was splitting his attention across 3 people and 2 fights. Luci glanced at Hiruzen as he dashed off to fight his wayward student once more and shook his head as he got back into his fight.

Luci created a shadow clone, and had it replace the one who was finished with his seal, and released himself to alert the other clones and Luci smiled that the thought. Jumping back, Luci and his 4 clones yelled out "Uzumaki style: Sealing of Undesirables" Luci was standing in the middle of the sealing array and Luci whipped out a long scroll and spun in a circle. Everything from him to his clones 15 feet away was sealed away in the scroll, including both of the undead Hokages. Luci turned to present Hokage's fight and saw that Orochimaru was being handled. Luci sped toward them and said "This is it, White Snake you end here." What nobody expected was for that Orochimaru to decay and turn into a sound ninja, and out of the floorboards and Luci turned only to have his left eye ripped out of his head and the barrier around them fell. Orochimaru and his 4 dead men ran out before Luci and Hiruzen could recover from the gore filled action. Hiruzen looked at Luci who was bleeding from his eye hole and said "This isn't good, we still need to find a way to put an end to this invasion without too many civilians deaths." Luci nodded, but before he could reply, Hiruzen asked "Are you still able to perform." Luci nodded and Hiruzen pulled out gauze from a seal and helped Luci wrap up his eye and then they saw a large burst of smoke from the outskirts of the village and a large red toad appeared. Luci nodded at the unspoken assignment, and took of toward the toad.

Hiruzen looked at the Anbu and said "Give me a status report." The Anbu spoke "We have successfully manage to get all of the civilians to the shelters in the mountains, and have already activated the protocol for the counter strike." Hiruzen nodded and said "I think that it's time for us to take the fight to them. I don't want to see a single Sound Ninja left alive when we get done with this. Round up all the Suna Ninja as they were following their leader who was killed and replaced by Orochimaru. I want this to be over with as soon as possible. Dismissed." Hiruzen watched as the Anbu leave, took off himself as he helped his forces begin to absolutely destroy the enemies who though they could invade his precious home.

With Naruto, right where we left off.

Naruto felt the sand begin to tighten and flashed through the hand signs for a summoning and as the sand moved to crush him to death and said "Summoning Justu" and with a large burst of charka, Naruto was standing on top of the boss summon of the Toad Clan. Gamabunta looked at Naruto and said "Hmm, you have summoned me to fight the Shukaku or more commonly the One Tail. He can control sand and is every deadly in Suna. How ever as long as he's here, we should be able to beat him." Naruto nodded and said "Thanks Chief Toad." Gamabunta nodded and jumped as blast of air came at them. However what they didn't expect was for a wave of fire to meet the air and push it back. Naruto looked on with awe, as the combined fire and air turned into white flames that crashed into Shukaku.

Naruto was surprised when a figure landed on top of Gamabunta. The figure had a torn up outfit of a black long sleeve and pants that were all torn up. Naruto looked at the man who had sand blond air and weird green eyes, well eye as one of them was covered and leaking blood. Naruto said "Who are you?" The man's eye showed relief and said "I am Luci and was assigned to help you in this fight by the Hokage." Naruto smiled and said "So, the old man made it out alright." Luci smiled and said "Yes, the Hokage and I managed to push back Orochimaru and his followers."

Naruto nodded and Luci turned to the Gamabunta and said "Chief Gamabunta, could you please provide some oil for my fire, as it will greatly enhance this technique?" Gamabunta smirked and said "I like you brat, I definitely would like to have a summoner like you as all the other ones are brash and loud and nowhere as respectful as you." With that, Gamabunta's cheeks expanded and he shot out oil and Luci made the tiger sign and said "Fire Style: Hell Zone Flash" and a single stream of blue flames burst from his mouth and joined the oil and rocketed toward Shukaku and Luci said "Naruto, I need you to hit Gaara to wake him up." Not waiting for an answer, Luci grabbed Naruto's arm and launched him toward Shukaku and Gaara.

Luci watched as Naruto nailed Gaara was a monstrous punch and said "This village is in good hands." Finally, deactivating his Mangekyo Sharingan, Luci felt time shift back into normal speed. Luci looked on with pride as his village repel the invasion and showed that the Hidden Leaf Village was still the mightiest of the 5.

Time skip: The Next Day after the Invasion: Hokage's office

Luci stood with the other elite Jonin in the Hokage's office. It was weird as he was still wearing the clothes from the invasion and was receiving some looks because of it. The Hokage looked at the 6 ninja in front of him and called them to attention. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame and of course Luci. Hiruzen sighed and said "Okay, first we need to go over the events of yesterday. The invasion happened and due to it, we lost 138 civilians and 79 ninja. Around 500 civilians and 125 ninja were injured as well. So any questions." Shikaku nodded and said "Who is this?" pointing at Luci. Hiruzen smiled, as he knew that the Nara would be the first ask as he hated not knowing things. Hiruzen was about to answer, but was beat to the punch by Luci.

Luci answered in an even tone, showing his calmness "I am Luci Uchiha, an experiment made by Orochimaru to create the perfect Uchiha. I was formed from the sperm cells of Madara Uchiha and the egg of Tsunade Senju. I wouldn't call either of them my parents as I have none. I was trained by Danzo to come to the Leaf's aid any time it needed it. I was released yesterday, when Danzo told me that I would follow the orders of the Hokage only." Kakashi looked at him and said "An Uchiha, huh? Do you have a sharingan to match this claim." Hiruzen looked outraged at his and said as much as well "Kakashi, if he was a threat, I would have already eliminated him."

Luci raised a hand and said "No, I do believe that he is right Hokage-sama, as I need to prove myself to the Jonin Council. I find that he is right in his request for information as in this ninja world, we have to rely on the information provide to us and the information that our 5 senses provide. Kakashi, you wish to see a sharingan, I have no problem in giving your request." Luci reached up and undid his bandages and where there was no eye before, there was now. Luci channeled charka through his eyes and blink to reveal his sharingan. Both of his green sharingan sent a cool chill down Kakashi's back.

"I can take it one step further as well" said Luci, as his eyes formed his Mangekyo Sharingan and they looked like (Story Image).

Kakashi looked at them in awe and said "What abilities does your grant you?"

Luci thought for a moment before replying "They slow down time around me and allow me to freeze individual objects or people."

Kakashi looked greatly interest by this, but Hiruzen spoke bring them back to reality "As fascinating as it is to watch you two try to one up each other. Luci, I am interested in how you got your left eye back as Orochimaru ripped it out yesterday and helped you patch your sealed shut eye."

Luci scratched his head and said "I don't really know, I have always healed like that. My limitation is can't regrow a limb, not that I've ever tested that. But other than that I have healed from pretty much everything." Hiruzen looked very disturbed by this and a new voice was heard saying "That's actually why Orochimaru joined the Akatsuki, to use the Bijuu Charka in his experimental research. He was caught using their charka for his experiments and after his failed attempt at taking Itachi Uchiha's body, he was forced to flee." Everyone looked to see Jiraya of the legendary Sannin was there leaning against the wall. All of the Elite 5 saluted and Luci bowed at the waist for him. Jiraya looked at Luci, and said "So this is the clone of Madara Uchiha and my beloved Tsunade, you look more like Tsunade than Madara, except for the face. You hold a lot of power there. My best guess would be that you were made to destroy some of Orochimaru's more powerful enemies. Just how old are you." Luci squinted for a moment before saying "21, sir"

Jiraya laughed and asked "When's you birthday" to which Luci replied "I was always congraduated on May 12th for surviving one more year, so May 12th is my birthday." Jiraya smiled and said "Kid, I like you, so there is no reason to speak so formal around here. Also I heard that you managed to get Gamabunta to like you and he requested that you sign the summoning scroll." Luci looked puzzled and asked "Why does he wish for me to sign the scroll, I did nothing less than my duty to stop the Shukaku from destroying my village."

Jiraya shrugged and said "You were there with Naruto, when he beat Gaara right?' getting a nod, he continued "Naruto really wants to say thank you." Kakashi cut in and said "I was supposed to meet my team 45 minutes ago, Luci, I'm sure that Sasuke and Naruto will be more than happy to meet you. What do you say?" Luci looked at the duo and nodded before turning to Hiruzen and asking "If it's okay with you?" Hiruzen nodded and the 3 disappeared in a gust of leaves.

Training Ground 7:

Luci, Kakashi, and Jiraya all arrived to see the members of Team 7 looking at them. Naruto looked at Luci and said "Hey Luci!"

Luci said "Hello Naruto."

Sakura looked at Naruto, then at Luci and said "How do you two know each other?"

Luci answered "I helped Naruto withstand the Shukaku's attack long enough for Naruto to defeat his host."

Naruto nodded and Sakura's faced turned red and she yelled "YOUR BOTH LYING! THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU COULD DEFEAT GAARA IF SASUKE COULDN'T!"

Luci, Kakashi, and Naruto all grabbed their ears in pain as they had heighten senses.

Jiraya looked at Sakura and said "Hey brat, mind doing everyone a favor and shut the hell up."

Sakura looked offended, but no one defended her and she died a little inside. So, with Sakura moping in the corner, Sasuke decided that it was his time to shine in this weeks "Who's the Biggest Asshole Show" and he looked at Jiraya and Luci.

He then said "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Jiraya laughed and said "Kid, you're a million years to young to hold a candle next to me."

Luci felt nothing toward his remaining family as Sasuke scoff and disrespected Jiraya and said "You should show respect to one of the Legendary Sannin. You should not disrespect a man who has done more for this village than anyone in your clan, except for maybe Itachi."

Sasuke exploded in anger and charged a Chidori with little problem and Luci activated his sharingan at the last second grabbed Sasuke's arm glaring at him with his sharingan, that only enraged Sasuke more.

Luci threw Sasuke and said "My name is Luci Uchiha, attack me like that again and I will take up that title that you held for so many years. I will be the last Uchiha, if you attack me again. Trust me, there is nothing you could do to me that could affect me. You live off of the name for so many years that you have forgotten what it is to train for something and not be given it. You are a prime example of what is wrong with clans. You rely on a reputation that you have done nothing to earn. I will take great satisfaction in knowing that I am your clan head and you are my ward. I think a restriction on the Uchiha Library for 3 months will be enough punishment."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he bit his tongue and his temper at his new clan head. There was nothing he could do.

Jiraya cleared his throat and said "Well, I hope that you can accompany us on our mission, because I have a mission to bring back the next Hokage, Tsunade Senju. I wanted to take Naruto, but Luci if you want, you can come as well."

Luci nodded and Jiraya smiled and said "We'll leave tomorrow." while thinking 'This will give me, my chance to see who this guy is really loyal to and if he has to be eliminated. I hope, he checks out because it would be a shame to have to kill such a fine tool give to this village', all while smiling on the outside.

 **A/N: So, what do you think of the second chapter of the rewrite. It seemed right that Jiraya would invite Luci, just to keep an eye on him and put him to the test. Sasuke is a dochebag and Sakura is a useless bitch, that's canon for those who didn't like them. Enjoy and I'll upload a new chapter in like 2-3 weeks.**

 **Estimated upload date: September 29** **th** **, 2015**

 **Rewritten on August 20** **th** **2016**


End file.
